Mi tiempo contigo
by TakahashiLi
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como los caminos de dos personas se entrelazan, lo que parece ser una simple casualidad es algo más profundo que eso.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla. _

_Hola a todos, aquí estos con una nueva historia la cual no va a ser muy larga, de hecho la escribí porque lo soñé y..._

_-¿No deberías actualizar el siguiente capítulos de "Algo más que amistad" en vez de comenzar otra historia?_

-_Bueno sí, pero... Sé que dije que actualizaría hoy pero... Esto ayudará a que despeje mi mente de tantas ideas y así poder darle buena continuación._

_-¬¬ Eso espero._

_XD_

En fin, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo uno: El comienzo<em>**.

Era una noche fría de invierno, pasaban ya de ser las once, cerca de un puente se encontraba una joven damisela, aproximadamente de entre unos 16-17 años, complexión delgada, un hermoso, liso y sedoso cabello cobrizo por debajo de la altura de la cintura, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla para la helada noche, no era de extrañarse que estuviera temblando. Se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué hace una joven púber a altas horas de la fría noche vistiendo de esa manera? Si pensaron que estaba a punto de tentar contra su vida, están en lo correcto, si pensaron otra cosa... Dejémoslo así.

Ella tenía toda la intención de suicidarse, de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, a su pesar... A su vida. Se acercó a la orilla del puente y cuidadosamente se subió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar escuchó una voz que la detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas! –la persona a quien pertenecía la voz se acercaba a rápida velocidad a la joven.

Después de eso, la vista de la muchacha se hizo borrosa y finalmente todo se torno obscuro. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿O sólo perdió la conciencia? Luego de eso, no recordaba nada, despertó en un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraba antes, tapada con un abrigo desconocido. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguramente se golpeó y eso hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Pensó para sí.

El lugar en el que estaba era cálido, a su lado derecho había un enorme cristal por el cual se podía observar hacia afuera, el cielo aún era obscuro, lo que indicaba que aún no amanecía, giró a su izquierda y había una barra y mesas con sus respectivos asientos, máquinas para hacer café, un mostrador con una gama de postres, vitrinas y repisas con platos y tazas de porcelana. Y ese olor exquisito a té y café negro.

-¿Una cafetería? ¿Cómo? –se preguntaba mientras incorporaba su cuerpo y se sentaba correctamente.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared, marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-¡Oh, Qué alivio!, al fin reaccionas, ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó una joven bien parecida, cabellos dorados, ojos color vino intenso, parecían dos dimantes rojos, extraños, peculiares e invaluables; su edad pareciera ser la misma de la joven cobriza.

-¿Quién...? –no pudo terminar de formular su cuestión debido a que sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

-Bebé esto. –extendió su mano y puso la taza en la mesa.

La joven miro la taza pensativa, dudaba en si debía tomarlo o no. Mientras tenía ese debate mental consigo misma la joven rubia habló.

-Descuida, es sólo té, te hará bien, ¿Entendiste? Te di té el cual te hará bien. –comentó con tono burlón, pero, al darse cuenta que no había ningún tipo de reacción de la otra persona, se rindió.

Por otra parte la chica se reía internamente por la ocurrencia de la muchacha. Bebió el té y se relajó un poco, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido notablemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con preocupación la desconocida que le había dado la taza de té.

-Sí, gracias.- respondió de manera breve. – ¿Cómo y por qué estamos en una cafetería? –por fin hizo la cuestión que desde hace tiempo quería hacer.

-¡Ah, eso!- exclamó –Yo... ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido? Ya sabes... Tú... –la joven intentaba encontrar una manera de decirlo pero sólo desviaba la mirada.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. –respondió al darse cuenta que la persona junto a ella se encontraba incómoda. Y es que ¿Quién no se sentiría incómodo ante eso? Ella le salvo la vida, por una parte le agradecía y por otra quería golpearle y decirle que hubiera sido mejor que no interfiriera. Pero no podía decir ni hacer eso.

La joven inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar. –Bueno, yo no sabía qué hacer, quedaste inconsciente y no reaccionabas, así que no tenía ni cómo averiguar dónde vives y dejarte allí no era una opción, tampoco podía llevarte a mi casa, no quería que pensaras que soy una depravada que se aprovecho de la situación ni nada por el estilo.- hablaba con rapidez, causa posible del nerviosismo. -¡Ah! Sin darme cuenta comencé a divagar, lo siento, estamos aquí porque un familiar mío es dueño de esta cafetería y yo trabajo aquí, por eso tengo llaves. Pensé que estaría bien si veníamos aquí, aunque supongo que sigue siendo sospechoso... –la muchacha de ojos color vino dirigió su vista a la cobriza la cual tenía una expresión de enorme confusión en la cara. –Lo siento, hablé demasiado rápido ¿no?

La cobriza estaba, en cierto modo, disfrutando de eso, le pareció algo gracioso y divertido, en especial porque las expresiones faciales de la joven cambiaban constantemente. Sonrió levemente y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, cierto! –exclamó la joven rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos a la cobriza. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No... Yo, si no es molestia ¿podría por favor quedarme aquí? A decir verdad, no quiero volver a casa en estos momentos.

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, se extendió un prolongado silencio. Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormida, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos entrelazados que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Por la mañana abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza con lentitud hacia los lados. Cuando levantó la vista su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos rojo azabache pertenecientes a aquella desconocida.

La cabeza de ella estaba sobre la mesa y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La joven cobriza se sobresaltó, llevó su mano derecha al pecho y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo la joven muy enérgicamente. –¡Wah! Es un nuevo día, el sol salió, los pajaron cantan... Creo que tendremos buen tiempo hoy.- comentó.

Antes de que la otra joven dama pudiera hacer algún comentario, ella volvió a hablar. -Aquí tienes. Te preparé una taza de café, bueno, en realidad la taza es de porcelana pero me refiero a que hay café en ella. ¿Te gusta el café? Si no te gusta éste te gustará. No es por presumir pero hago un café único y delicioso.

Ella permaneció en silencio mirando a la chica, incrédula, es decir ¿cómo podía decir tantas cosas sin sentido? Intentaba hacer bromas pero eran pésimas que causaban gracia de lo malas que eran.

-¡Anda, anda! Pruébalo, te aseguro que te encantará.

-Gracias. –dijo y bebió un sorbo del café. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ciertamente el café tenía un sabor exquisito.

-¡A qué es delicioso! ¿Cierto? –repuso la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...No está mal. –replicó.

En cuanto escuchó eso, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la joven y comenzó a hacer gestos con su boca musitando cosas para sí misma. La hermosa cobriza sonrió para sus adentros al ver tales acciones infantiles pero que, por alguna razón encontraba... ¿Adorables?

-Sueles perderte mucho en tu propio mundo, tienes unos hermosos ojos lavanda, por cierto.

-¡Eh! –exclamó.

Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de las presentes.

-¡Oh! Esto es extraño, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Siempre sueles llegar después de las diez. –Entró diciendo un hombre alto, apuesto, con una cabellera oscura y ojos azul profundo, vistiendo lo usual para el tiempo de frío.

-Eso es... –su oración fue interrumpida por la cobrizaa.

-Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la salida.

-Te acompaño. –espetó la rubia.

-No, no es necesario.

-Descuida, quiero estirarme un poco y caminar. –insistió.

La joven decidió darse por vencida, sabía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-¡Vamos! –la joven de ojos color rojo tomó de la mano a la de hermosos ojos lavanda.

-Cuando regrese te pondré al tanto de todo. –le dijo esto último al hombre que estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, y salieron.

-Claro... ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –se preguntó, confundido ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

El camino a la casa de la joven dama fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, era de esos silencios agradables que se disfrutaban. Cuando se encontraban a poca distancia de su hogar, ella emitió un sonido de alivio.

-No tenías que acompáñame, ¿sabes? -comentó.

-Lo sé... Pero yo... –ella no tenía ni idea de qué o cómo decir algo.

-No dejes que te moleste, si pongo fin a mi vida o no, no es algo que te afecte. –complementó su oración.

Detuvo su paso en la acera y se dirigió a su casa, subió los escalones que se encontraban justo antes de la entrada y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que aún traía puesto el desconocido abrigo. Inmediatamente empezó a quitárselo.

-No te preocupes, puedes dármelo la próxima vez.

Ella volteó a ver a la joven que se encontraba parada en la acera. Caminó hacia ella ya con el abrigo en manos y se lo entregó.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero... no quiero ni espero que haya próxima vez. –repuso elocuente.

Ante las palabras dichas la joven rubia abrió su boca para decir algo pero ni un mínimo sonido salió. Por su parte la joven damisela dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

-Lo siento y gracias... Por todo. –dijo y entró.

La joven de ojos borgoña se quedó ahí por unos instantes, se puso el abrigo y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.- suspiró. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sonrió. -Bueno, siempre hay una próxima vez...

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, a los que siguen "Algo más que amistad" El domingo sin falta la actualizaré, ya tengo una amenaza de muerte así que ... jhajha wiii mi primer amenaza de muerte l u l.<em>

_Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me perteneces y nunca me pertenecerán TT-TT xD_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, y sigo sin actualizar la otra historia xD Ya la comencé (por si andaban con el pendiente) Así que para mañana estará lista. _

_Por lo pronto la continuación de ésta. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Casualidad?<strong>_

_La casualidad no es más que una ilusión, algo que no tiene explicación, por lo general se trata de la combinación de circunstancias en las que se nota la sucesión de hechos inesperados._

_¿El encuentro de dos personas es una simple casualidad o algo más profundo llamado destino?_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la joven rubia de ojos borgoña fue a visitar a la hermosa damisela de ojos lavanda. Llegó a la entrada de la casa y llamó a la puerta dos veces, esperó un poco y para su fortuna quien le atendió fue la joven cobriza la que, a su vez, estaba estupefacta de verle.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó con cierto grado de enfado. -Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte. –le reclamó.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la rubia puso su pie para evitar que eso pasara.

-Es el destino. –objetó mostrando su usual sonrisa y con su mano derecha abrió ligeramente la puerta y con su otra mano tomó la muñeca de la persona frente a ella y la atrajo al pórtico para asegurarse de que no le pudiera cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Se quitó el abrigo y se acerco a la cobriza de ojos lavanda y se lo sobrepuso cuidadosamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás...?! –exclamó a medias porque la joven le interrumpió.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia la joven rubia se inclino un poco y se acerco al oído de ella.

-Revisa el bolsillo izquierdo. –susurró sonriente.

La joven confundida e intrigada hace lo que la aún desconocida le indicó.

-¡Ah!- exclamó, tocó el objeto que se encontraba ahí y lo sacó. –Mí collar. –musitó.

-Me diste el abrigo para evitar reencontrarte conmigo y este fue el resultado, esto es más que una simple coincidencia ¿No crees?

La joven cobriza se quedó sin habla, sin saber que responder, sólo se quedaron ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

Cansada del silencio y del simple intercambio de miradas, la joven rubia decidió terminar con eso y habló.

-Hay que ir a dar un paseo, el clima está agradable, sería un completo desperdició quedarse en casa. –comentó sutilmente, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran de forma casual y no de una manera forzada. -Mi nombre es Fate, por cierto, Fate Testarossa. –anunció sonriente estirando su brazo en dirección a la castaña.

La cobriza se quedó por un momento observando la mano extendida, dudando en sí debía seguir con ello o simplemente dejarlo y volver a la comodidad de su hogar.

-Nanoha Takamachi. –respondió finalmente, recibiendo el apretón de manos.

-Nanoha, me gusta tu nombre, es lindo, como tú. –un amable cumplido salió de los labios de la ya no más desconocida.

La damisela de cabellos cobrizos se ruborizó ante el cumplido y ocultó su rostro agachando la cabeza. Nanoha entró a su casa, subió a su habitación por una bufanda y un par de guantes.

Bajó las escaleras pensando, ¿En serio iba a salir con ella? ¿No la quería fuera de su vida? Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta. La joven que se encontraba esperando al otro lado, en el pórtico, sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó con poco entusiasmo y con una cierta y notable decidía.

Fate se quedó pensando por unos minutos. -¡Tengo una idea! –dijo finalmente. Tomó la mano de la joven damisela y emprendieron camino.

Llegaron a un lugar conocido, la cafetería en la que habían estado el día de ayer, cuyo nombre era Le Monde.

Fate se precipitó hacia donde estaba su primo Chrono, aquél hombre alto y apuesto.

-¡Necesito que me prestes las llaves de la camioneta! –hizo su petición con un tono de voz entusiasmado mostrando su cálida sonrisa.

El hombre deliberó si debía o no prestarle la camioneta. Lo pensó detenidamente y al final accedió y le hizo entrega de las llaves.

-Conduce con precaución y no olvides usar los cinturones de seguridad. –sugirió pero, más que nada era una orden.

-¡Tendré cuidado! No tienes de que preocuparte. –le aseguró.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más debido a que el joven confiaba en ella.

Luego de conseguir las llaves, se dirigió hacia la camioneta, Fate le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Nanoha indicándole que subiera, ella asintió y entró.

Una vez que Nanoha estaba en la camioneta, Fate cerró la puerta y corrió al otro lado. Al subirse, miró a la persona que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el cinturón. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose un poco tratando de alcanzar en cinturón que se localizaba en la extremidad del asiento, una vez que lo alcanzó, lo abrochó. Verificó que estuviera bien puesto y una vez que se aseguró, abrochó el suyo. Encendió la camioneta y condujo.

En el trayecto, ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a la cobriza de hermosos ojos lavanda que estaba sentada a su lado, notó cierta incertidumbre y preocupación en la cara de su copiloto.

-Iremos a un hermoso lugar. Será una grata sorpresa así que relájate. –dijo esto, respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Nanoha para que se tranquilizara y disfrutara del viaje.

La joven dama de ojos lavanda perdió la noción del tiempo, fue un trayecto algo largo y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó, la camioneta no se movía más. Se enderezó y observó a la rubia que hacía de conductor esperando que le dijera algo.

-¡Llegamos! –exclamó. –Traté de despertarte pero parecías estar cómoda así que desistí. Pero descuida, no llegamos hace mucho así que... –no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Nanoha se había quitado el cinturón, abrió la puerta de la camioneta en cuanto vio el lugar en el que se encontraban. Caminó hacia la playa y se quedó ahí de pie, observando el mar y las pequeñas olas, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Inhaló y exhaló, en signo de comodidad. La playa estaba vacía no había nadie alrededor lo que la hacia tranquila y reconfortante.

Fate la observaba desde lejos. – ¿Por qué actúa como si fuera su primera vez visitando el mar? –se preguntaba a sí misma. Esbozó una sonrisa y camino hacia donde Nanoha estaba.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –la voz de Fate la sacó de su trance. Se volvió a ella y sonrió levemente.

Fate comenzó a girar y dar vueltas sin sentido, brincando de un lado a otro cual niña pequeña. Nanoha al observarla no pudo evitar reír. Cerca a la orilla del mar había unas palas y cubetas, justo los materiales necesarios para hacer castillos de arena, seguramente eran de alguna de las personas que vivían cerca de la pequeña playa. Al ver el material, Fate corrió hacia donde estaban, los recogió y comenzó a hacer un castillo mientras que Nanoha optó por dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la playa. Cuando la cobriza de ojos lavanda regresó de su paseo vio el castillo ya terminado. Era impresionante y precioso, era un castillo grande, muy bien hecho, tal vez demasiado, con una especie de fuerte a su alrededor.

-Sorprendente ¿no? –repuso sentándose a un lado del castillo.

-Bueno… No está mal. –replicó ella con un tono burlón.

Ante aquellas palabras, Fate hizo pucheros con su boca. –Nunca puedo complacerte ¿Verdad? –dijo aún haciendo gestos.

Nanoha sólo sonrió en respuesta. Se sentó junto a Fate, este hecho hizo que la joven rubia dejara de hacer gestos y sonrió. Fate comenzó a tomar fotografías del paisaje, del castillo y de la persona que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Luego de varías fotos volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada? – preguntó lúgubre.

-Supuse que eventualmente me lo dirías, ya sabes, cuando estuvieras lista; Ahora, si no quieres decirme nada, no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de hacerlo. Aunque siendo sincera tengo un montón de preguntas las cuales quiero hacer pero, más que eso quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga sin necesidad de preguntar nada. –confesó.

Nanoha se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso, honestamente no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Sabes?, la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque es mi lugar favorito, cuando me siento triste, preocupado, o simplemente quiero pensar, vengo aquí. Me siento en la playa y veo lo inmensos que son el mar y el cielo y pienso: _"El mar está conectado con el cielo, el cielo está conectado con el universo infinito. Mis problemas son más pequeños que un grano de arena a comparación de eso, así que seguiré avanzando, un paso cada vez"._ Bueno, creo que eso aplica diferente para cada persona pero… Sé que es difícil, que a veces los malos pensamientos invaden tu cabeza y se apoderan de tus sentimientos. Te hacen creer que todo va mal, que nada tiene sentido, que no hay razón para seguir pero… Aún si es cierto eso, por favor, aférrate a la vida. Estaré a tu lado, cuando sientas desfallecer, seré tu apoyo hasta que puedas caminar por ti misma… Siempre junto a ti… Yo… –se interrumpió al darse cuenta que las lágrimas habían amenazado y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Nanoha estaba perpleja, un sinfín de emociones se mezclaron en su interior. Todos sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, ella también estaba llorando. Sin saber qué hacer o decir, abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro con ellas. El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sollozo de Nanoha.

-Lo siento, perdona por ponerte triste, más sin embargo es algo que quería que supieras y que lo tuvieras en cuenta. Me siento mal al ser la causante de tus lágrimas, no te pido que aceptes dejarme entrar a tu mundo, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo.

Nanoha seguía cabizbaja, entumecida, no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento, ella ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? No lo sabía, pero sea lo que fuese, tenía miedo a ese algo que había sentido. Nunca antes le había dicho algo parecido, ni había mostrado tanta preocupación para su persona. Fue reconfortante, en especial porque la honestidad se podía sentir en cada una de las palabras quedijo la joven de ojos borgoña. Decidió dejar de pensar y se quedaron ahí en silencio por un prolongado periodo de tiempo hasta que el cielo comenzó a obscurecer y el frío viento se hizo más intenso.

-Es hora de volver. –dijo Fate con una voz tenue.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Estaban a punto de partir cuando Fate exclamó algo y se fue corriendo de nuevo a la playa donde estaba el castillo. Nanoha esperó dentro de la camioneta observando a aquella joven que estaba reforzando el castillo.

-_"Tienes que resistir, sin importar cuan duro golpeen las olas o que fuerte sople el viento, no te dejes derribar tan fácilmente."_

Luego de terminar, volvió a la camioneta y regresaron a la ciudad.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ambas bajaron de la camioneta al llegar a la casa de Nanoha.

-Gra… Gracias por hoy. –le dijo Nanoha, cabizbaja.

-¡Oh! No fue nada, sobre el castillo… Puse un hechizo en él. Cuando el viento y las olas lo disuelvan, las lágrimas que derramamos allí también lo harán, mezclándose así con el mar, el cielo y el espacio. Entonces nuestra tristeza y el sufrimiento será menos.

Nanoha la vio con una cálida mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-También por regresarme el collar. –agregó.

-Creí que era valioso, no me refiero al costo de éste, aunque se ve de inmediato que es rubí, en fin, de lo que hablaba era del valor sentimental. –respondió ella.

-Cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera quedado, más si son personas que saben distinguir la piedra.

-¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de volverte a ver? ¡Nunca! –repuso con entusiasmo. –Ya es algo tarde así que entra. Hasta mañana.

-¿En serio planeas seguir con esto?

-No planeo nada, quiero conocerte, eso es todo.

-Suerte con eso.

-Gracias.

Nanoha se dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar.

Al volver a la cafetería, Chrono, el primo de Fate la estaba esperando con cierta impaciencia. En cuanto vio a la joven llegar, dejo salir un suspiro en signo de alivio.

-Así que ¿esa chica?... –Chrono comenzó la conversación con el fin de averiguar exactamente que es lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y la otra damisela.

-Ella es sólo alguien que acabo de conocer y que quiero ayudar, sólo eso. –respondió cortante.

-De acuerdo. –al ver que Fate no dio índice de querer hablar sobre el asunto decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

* * *

><p>Mittchan 21: Exacto, siempre hay una próxima vez, y de esa la siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme saber tu opinión. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.<p>

Fatelove: Lo que tu no sabes es que esas bromas sin sentido no tienen nada de sentido y carecen de coherencia pero en realidad no sé me ocurrió que más decir así que diré patata xD Me alegra que te gustara ^^

Patokun: Como siempre me sorprendes con tu perspectiva de ver las cosas. Todos tenemos ese lado cursi que no queremos que nadie conozca (? xD ¿Sabes lo que me dijo una amiga respecto a la personalidad de Fate en esta historia? Que era una entrometida y que no estaba bien meterse en el asunto y sentimientos de los demás D: pero honestamente yo no la veo de esa manera, todas las personas que sufren necesitan a una ¿Entrometida? para que su sufrimiento no sea tanto. Yo te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de dejarme saber tu opinión al respecto, una vez una persona me dijo "escribir una historia es fácil, que a alguien le guste lo que escribes es lo difícil" así que en verdad me alegra que haya personas que disfruten de leer, me es grato saber que lo que escribo despierta sentimientos en las personas y hace que se entretengan y distraigan por lo menos un momento.

Ivit: Aprecio y agradezco tus buenos deseos, igualmente gracias por leer. Ten un lindo día. P.D. Siempre leo las reviews, así que siempre te leeré (? xD

Saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos sabemos que los personajea no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus reapectivos autorea y todo eso. _

_Hoy es día de actualización wiiii, la verdad me deprime un poco escribir esta historia pero al parecer me estog volviendo masoquista así que no importa. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3: Otro día más. <em>**

Otro día más, para muchos no significa nada especial, solo seguir la misma rutina del día anterior. Para otros era la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor que ayer, sin embargo para algunos otros el mismo tormento del ayer haciendose presente en el hoy. Para esas personas su vida no es más que una continua repetición de su dolor.

Así eran todos los días para la hermosa damisela de cabellos cobrizos y bellos e únicos ojos lavanda.

Era temprano por la mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación, dando señal de que el amanecer había llegado y debía despertar. La alcoba era acojedora. La cama se encontraba en una de las esquinas pegada a la pared, al lado de ésta estaba una mesa de noche con dos pequeños cajones, encima había una lampara, un libro, un reloj despertador y una jarra llena de agua junto con un vaso de vidrio. Al otro lado de la habitación, el armario y un enorme estante de madera de caoba, repleto de libros, también había dos repisas en la pared con libros en ellas. Era más que obvio que disfrutaba de leer, desde hace algún tiempo atrás, los libros se habían convertido en su único refugio, su escapatoria. No era de extrañarse que gracias a todos éstos, la habitación tuviera un peculiar aroma parecido al que se suele percibir en ambientes como las librerías o las bibliotecas.

Junto al estante había un hermoso escritorio de madera de roble rojo, algo antiguo pero en muy buen estado. Una lampara de lectura, hojas blancas, lapiceros, y bolígrafos se encontraban sobre él.

El reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana lo que hizo que la alarma comenzara a sonar.

La joven que yacía en su cama, estiró su brazo fue lra de la colcha que la acobijaba y apagó el despertador.

Se levantó, emitiendo un profundo y grave bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

Abrió el primero de los dos cajones de su mesa de noche y saco una caja de pastillas. Tomó una pildora, la colocó detrás de su lengua y se la paso con el agua que recién se había servido.

Hace algunas semanas se las habían recetado, no le gustaba tomarlas, el especial por el desagradable sabor que dejaban en su garganta, mas no tenía opción, si bien, no curaban su pesar, pero por lo menos habían reducido en insomio y la ansiedad.

Los medicamentos no conceden milagros, bueno fuera que con tomar una pastilla dejaras de sentir tristeza, o cualquier otro sentimiento que no puedas sobrellevar.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado, tanto que ya le daba igual si lloraba o no.

Entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, una vez que se cambio, bajó a desayunar, no tenía apetito de ser por ella se quedaría todo el día acostada en la comodidad de su cama.

-Hola, querida. ¿Saldrás hoy también? -preguntó una señora de mayor edad, probablemente sea su abuela.

-No. -se limitó a contestar mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

-Ara, ¿en verdad? -inquirió su abuela.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas de esa... forma? -se interrumpió al encontrarse con algo inesperado cuando llegó a la cocina. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? -exclamó esto último con cierta molestia.

Ahí, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa circular, estaba la joven rubia de ojos color vino, los cuales la miraban.

-Aló, aló. -saludó con un movimiento de mano. -¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? Por lo que veo más linda que ayer. -hablaba con tono alegre y con su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -repuso nuevamente con tono glacial.

-Vine a buscarte, toqué la puerta y me atendió esa hermosa mujer. -diko refiriendose a la abuela de Nanoha. -Cuando le pregunté por ti me mencionó que seguías dormida, no quise despertarte así que me invitó a pasar para que pudiera esperarte. Ella muy amablemente me ofreció que desayunara con ustedes. -explicó con entusiasmo y terminó su dialogo con su usual sonrisa. -Así que siéntate, muero de hambre, asegurate de comer bien ya que nos espera un largo día.

-¡¿Perdón?! -exclamó coléricamente.

Fate sonrió. -No tienes de que disculparte, Nanoha. -la miró y vio que tenía el seño fruncido. -Te saldrán arrugas, así que calmate, y disfruta tu comida.

A pesar de eso, tuvieron un desayuno agradable, Fate hablaba con la abuela Takamachi con tanta familiaridad que parecía como si se conocieran hace años.

-Pero dígame, abuela-san, ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de hacer esa pregunta había comentado el magnifico sabor que tenía la comida, haciendo que la abuela respondiera que eran los años de experiencia, por eso había preguntado eso.

-Cuando te vas haciendo anciana, llegas a una edad en la que dejas de contar. -contestó con la cálidez que solo una abuela podría emitir.

-¡Oh~! Pero que cosas dice, pero si todavía luce tan jovial y energica. Es más, cuando llegue a su edad me gustaría estar como usted. -dijo con júbilo, logrando sacar una risa de la mujer mayor.

Su platica continuó durante el resto del desayuno, hablaban de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando Fate salía con una de sus ocurrencias. Nanoha sólo observaba la escena estupefacta, ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían resultado así?

Desde aquél fatidico día en el que la conoció, la joven rubia se había hecho presente en su vida, alterando por completo el orden de su rutina.

Al terminar de desayunar la joven de ojos color vino agradeció sinceramente por la comida y por la invitación, la abuela Takamachi negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no tenía nada que agradecer, que había sido un encanto que las acompañara, y era verdad, Fate trajo alegría a la mesa, e hizo reír mucho a la mujer mayor, cosa que Nanoha en el fondo le agradecía.

-Así que... ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, bella dama? -preguntó Fate.

-¿Qué? -objetó. ¿En serio pensaba seguir con ese acto de buena persona que quería ayudar? Se preguntaba Nanoha a sí misma.

-Bueno, fui yo quien desidió la vez anterior a donde ir y te llevé a la playa, por lo que ahora es tu turno de elegir, sólo tienes que decir a que lugar te gustaría ir e iremos.

-Me gustaría quedarme en casa y tenerte a ti lejos, muy lejos de mi vista. -pensó lo último en voz alta, sin embargo, no se sintió mal al saber que la joven rubia la había escuchado.

-Respuesta erronea, te daré otra oportunidad. -repuso, sin lugar a dudas era una persona persistente, quizá demasiado para gusto de Nanoha.

Al ver que la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no y a hacer cualquier cosa para persuadirla terminó obligándose a aceptar la invitación de salir.

-Donde sea, realmente no importa. -habló, subió a su habitación por su abrigo y volvió a bajar. -Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Fate hizo un ruido de desaprovación con su boca ante la actidud de la joven cobriza.

Caminaron sin rumbo cerca de una hora hasta que llegaron a un parque.

Era un hermoso y frondoso lugar, repleto por una gran cantidad de árboles con un lozano follaje.

También había una preciosa fuente, la que por las noches, con las luces calidas y tenues del alumbrado del parque, sin duda se vería mucho mejor.

Faroles, había alrededor y a lo extenso del lugar.

-Es un agradable sitio ¿no crees? Muy lindo y se respira tranquilidad. -Fate trataba de iniciar una conversación pero Nanoha fastidió su esfuerzo al sólo asentir con la cabeza. -Sí, querida Fate, es un lindo lugar, me alegro de estar aquí contigo. -habló como si fuera la joven cobriza la que respondía.

Nanoha rodó los ojos.

-¡Tsch! Podrías por lo menos sonreír. -comentó.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato más hasta que chocaron con un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, cabello rubio, ojos verdes los cuales los cubrían unos anteojos.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Es en serio?! -exclamó con irritación, no por el hecho de haber chocado, porque sabía que también era en parte responsabilidad auya por no estar prestando atención, sino porque iba caminando con algunos libros los cuales al impactarse con la rubia y la cobriza, cayeron al suelo junto con sus lentes.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Fate amablemente, ayudándole a levantar sus libros. Nanoha se agachó y recojió los anteojos del muchacho.

-Estoy bien, ¡mis anteojos!, No veo nada sin ellos.

-Aquí tienes. -dijo entregándole los lentes al joven rubio.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias. -los tomó y se los puso. -¡Nanoha-chan!

-¿Sí? -inquirió la cobriza mostrando confusión en su mirar.

-Soy yo Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya. -al darse cuenta de que Nanoha no parecía tener índice de saber quién es suspiró. -Hemos sido vecinos desde que eramos unos infantes y no me recuerdas, ¿cómo se supone que deba sentirme con eso?

La joven cobriza ladeó su cabeza en signo de estar tratando de recordad y finalmente lo hizo.

-¡Ah, Yuuno-kun! Creí que estabas estudiando en el extranjero, ¿cuándo volviste?

-Hoy mismo, ¿No piensas darme un abrazó? -insitó.

-Claro. -Nanoha se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Fue un largo abrazo, se podía sentir la felicidad y la nostalgia de ambos. Cuando se soltaron se pusieron a hablar, poniendose al corriente de lo más "importante" que había sucedido en sus vidas.

La joven de ojos lavanda se olvidó completamente de Fate, dejándola de lado, la cual, por cierto, estaba atónita ante lo que sus ojos precensiaban.

_-"Estoy siendo ignorada" - _musitó para sí con cierto recelo. Carraspeó fuertemente sin nada de diacreción atrayendo la atención de la cobriza y del muchacho. -Siento interrumpir tan conmovedor reencuentro pero... -la voz de el joven rubio cortó la oración de Fate.

-A todo esto, Nanoha-chan ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Ella es...

-Fate Testarossa. -se apresuró a decir. -Gusto en conocerte...

-Yuuno Scrya, el gusto es mío.

Se dieron un apretón de manos.

Después de la presentación, se quedaron charlando un tiempo más en el parque.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa. -comentó Fate.

-No será necesario, vivimos por el mismo lugar así que yo la dejaré. -intervinó Yuuno.

Ambos se despidieron de la joven de ojos color vino y regresaron juntos a casa.

Por su parte, Fate fue a la cafetería de su primo Chrono, llegó con poco ánimo, casi arrastrando sus pies. Fue detrás del mostrador y se preparó un café mocchiato. Se dirigió a una de las mesas y tomó asiento. El ambiente era sosegado y un tanto hastiado.

-¿Por qué tan apagada? Es inusual ese estado de ánimo en ti. -la voz de una mujer la sobre exaltó.

-¡Oh!, Sólo eres tú. -dijo aliviada al ver a la propetaria de dicha voz.

Una bella joven de cabellos castaños, corto, por encima de los hombros, y lacio. Tez blanca, ojos color azul mar y unos finos pero carnosos labios.

-¡Pero qué irrespetuosa! -exclamó. -Aún sabiendo quien soy me hablas con tal desfachatez. -dijo pretendiendo indignación.

-Lo siento. -se limitó a disculparse, no tenía ganas de hablar, además sabía que sólo estaba bromeando.

-¿Sucedió algo? -cuestionó la castaña.

-Así es. -afirmó. -Pero nada de gran relevancia, quizás.

La damisela de ojos azul mar esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fatelove<strong>: el mar, las olas, la brisa se la marea, todo eso ayuda. XD Ni creas que amo la playa, lo cual es irónico ya que prefiero las montaña En fin, el pesar de Nanoha será revelado conforme avance la historia, no comas ansias._

_Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, cuídate._

_**Kihara**: No es venganza, es emparejar las cosas, sólo estoy creando un balance bien equilibradamente equilibrado okay no, de hecho a mí también me costaba ver a Nanoha ser la que sufre, pero por lo mismo necesito intentar a ver como resulta. Sobre la traged_ia... No creo que _vaya a ser tragico, pero desde la pespectiva de otros quizás sí, al igual no sé, quizás sea un final feliz a mi manera._

_**Mashiro: **aún no salgo de vacaciones, la proxima semana, si tengo suerte de no reprobar xD así que si es así actualizaré más pronto. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

_¿Muro? Yo diría toda una muralla china xD, pero veremos que_ _pasa_.

Les mando un saludo a todos y unas felices vacaciones a quienes ya salieron. A lo que todavía no... Aguanten, solo un poco más.

Ánimo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo no los cree ni nada parecido, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. _

_Actualización, oh sí. Escribí este capítulo unas tres veces (los tres fueron diferentes) Uno era muy dramático, el otro era demasiado tonto y este pues... Ja ja ja espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4: Una puerta abierta.<em>**

-Aquí tiene su orden, un café negro con tres de azúcar y crema. –dijo la joven rubia a la cliente que esperaba pacientemente en el mostrador por su pedido. Le respondió con un gracias y se marchó. -¡Qué tenga buen día!

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que siempre estás tan entusiasta, ¿tan feliz te hace trabajar aquí? –comentó el joven de negro cabello, quien acababa de regresar de atender una mesa.

-El café es maravilloso ¿no crees? –comenzó a hablar. –Dime de qué café tomas y te diré quien eres. "Espresso", suele ser ordenado, en su mayoría lo ordenan personas carismáticas y enérgicas, que no suelen pensar mucho las cosas, viven el momento sin preocuparse por el mañana; aunque algunas tienen mal humor. "Negro", personas sencillas, autenticas y puras, les gusta la simplicidad de las cosas, la paciencia es su mayor cualidad y consiguen todo lo que se proponen. "Latte" , así como les gusta suavizar la amargura del café ya sea con azúcar o crema, les gusta suavizar la vida, son como un libro abierto que se lee por sí solo, personas generosas de fácil trato, entusiasmadas de servir a los demás. "Descafeinado"… umm. –llevó su mano a la barbilla y la acarició ligeramente en signo de que estaba pensando en las palabras para definir a ese tipo de personas. –Egoístas, perfeccionistas, y obsesivas, les gusta mantener el control de todo y de todos. La verdad es que no son de mis favoritas, si van a tomar café descafeinado entonces no tomen café.

-Interesante análisis, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso? –preguntó él impresionado.

-De aquí. –contestó alzando sus manos indicándole que se refería al lugar.

-¿De aquí? –repitió a modo de pregunta pues aún no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Sí ¿de dónde más sino?, sólo es cuestión de observar y prestar atención. –hizo una pausa y dejo salir un suspiro. –Me pregunto… ¿Qué café le gustará a ella?

-Con ella te refieres a esa linda cobriza que te acompañaba el otro día ¿cierto?

-… ¿Crees que es linda? Eres muy mayor para ella. –lo miró con un dejo de recelo en sus ojos.

-¡Serás tonta!, sólo era un comentario. –exclamó. –O me vas a negar que tú no la encuentras linda.

-No lo niego, no puedo negar lo innegable, ella es hermosa. – se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Chrono la trajo nuevamente de su ensimismamiento. – ¿Dijiste algo?

-Pregunté si tenías una relación con ella.

Fate cerró los ojos un momento, y después de abrirlos, le contestó. –Podría decirse, una muy extraña, inusual, poco ortodoxa y peculiar relación. –reconoce con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. – ¿Podría salir antes hoy? –dijo a modo de petición.

-¿Aceptarás un "no" como respuesta? –preguntó con cierta arrogancia.

-Yo creo que no. –le sonrió.

-Mándale mis saludos. –la joven rubia lo miró con un atisbo de confusión. –Sé perfectamente que vas a ir a verla, debería llevarle un café y un muffin, están recién salidos del horno, ¿cuál crees que le guste?

-Yo preparé el café, tú sólo dame el muffin.

Tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, iba a un paso igual de apresurado, fue un muy mal pensada idea. La noche anterior había nevado, y el suelo estaba en demasía resbaloso, lo cual causó que resbalara al menos unas dos veces, por suerte el café y el muffin seguían intactos, no se podía decir lo mismo de su pedúnculo.

Por fin había llegado a la acera, subió los escalones para llegar al pórtico y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre una masculina voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –espetó un joven rubio, el cual se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella.

-Vine por Nanoha, le traje un café, aunque supongo que ya está algo frío y también pensaba en llevarla a pintar al parque. –contestó con cierta inocencia.

Frunciendo el entrecejo habló. –No es eso a lo que me refiero. –dijo con tono irritado.

-¿Entonces? –Fate pensó un poco y luego de observar al joven se dio una idea de lo que hablaba. –No la estoy pretendiendo, ni nada parecido. Si te gusta deberías simplemente decirlo.

-¡¿Qué estás…?! –exclamó, su rostro se torno de un color rojizo, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-A decir verdad no estaba completamente segura, de hecho sólo lo dije por decir, pero al ver tu reacción me quedó demasiado claro.

Antes de que Yuuno pudiera decir cualquier cosa para defenderse Nanoha llegó. Al parecer había salido a comprar algo, pues llevaba unas bolsas consigo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –inquirió al verlos frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Te traje algo. –se acercó a ella pasando a un lado del rubio que aún seguía ruborizado. –Tómalo antes de que se enfríe por completo. –sacó el muffin de su bolso y también se lo entregó. –Estos los acabamos de hornear, así que todavía sigue estando suave y esponjoso. –comentó refiriéndose al muffin.

Nanoha se le quedó viendo a la joven de ojos color vino, suspiró. –No piensas dejarme tranquila… -murmuró.

-¿Qué libro compraste? –a pesar de que había logrado a escuchar pretendió no haberlo hecho, aunque le había dolido el tono frío y áspero con el que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes que compré…? –dejó a medias su pregunta, no fue necesario terminarla debido a que Fate ya se encontraba respondiendo.

-Una de las bolsas que traes tienen el logo de la librería. –señalo la bolsa de la que hablaba.

Tanto la cobriza como el joven rubio se sorprendieron de que le prestara atención a eso, normalmente las personas pasan de largo ese tipo de detalles. Claro había sus excepciones, y Fate era una de ellas, desde pequeña siempre fue una persona curiosa, por lo que siempre se encontraba observando las cosas que despertaban curiosidad en ella, para así analizarlas y saciar su interés. Al ver que ninguno de los dos daba indicio de querer hablar ella lo hizo.

-Vayamos al parque a pintar, traigo los materiales necesarios.

Nanoha hizo una mueca de molestia y avanzó hacia la puerta de su casa, se giró para mirar a Yuuno, le dijo que hablarían luego, y entró cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? –hizo la pregunta sin esperar respuesta, sin embargo la obtuvo.

-Oye, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"Vayamos al parque a pintar". –la citó. –Esa no es forma de invitar a alguien, "¿Quieres acompañarme a pintar al parque?", debes preguntar con tacto y amabilidad.

-Tacto y amabilidad… preguntar. –repitió. –Si le preguntó se negará rotundamente sin importar si lo digo con tacto y amabilidad o no.

-No siempre fue así, tal vez simplemente no le agradas. –dijo sínicamente mientras encogía los hombros.

-A mí me parece que al que no le agrado es a ti. –repuso Fate, alzando una ceja.

-Aún es pronto para decir eso.

-Sólo dirás que te agrado cuando me aleje de Nanoha ¿cierto? –dijo Fate hablando seria y pero tranquilamente.

Yuuno inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe.

-Tú realmente no tienes tacto.

-Lo tengo, pero prefiero usarlo sólo en ocasiones que en verdad lo requieran. –repuso esbozando una sonrisa.

Habían pasado tres días ya y Nanoha se negaba a verla. Cada día intentó algo para acercarse a ella, pero la joven cobriza es tan testaruda que simplemente no importa lo que Fate hiciera, seguía negándose.

Y hoy, de nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cobriza, esperando que el resultado fuera diferente.

-¿Por qué sigues tocando esa puerta? –cuestionó Yuuno, quien estaba en el pórtico de su casa que se encontraba a un lado de la de Nanoha.

-Para que se abra, ¿no es obvio? Las personas tocan las puertas con ese fin. –respondió elocuentemente.

-¡Debes dejar de agobiarla! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la atmosfera, y el semblante de Fate se tornó sombrío. Pero eso duró sólo unos segundos antes de que su semblante vuelva a ser el mismo alegre de siempre.

-Tú… ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

-¿Por qué?

-Sígueme. –dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa con sus labios.

Yuuno caminó junto a Fate en dirección a la cafetería, estaba curioso sobre por qué la rubia de ojos color vino quería hablar con él, estaba seguro que tenía que ser algo relacionado con Nanoha, y no se equivocó. En el transcurso del camino, ella lo abordó con toda clase de preguntas sobre la damisela de ojos lavanda, por desgracia él no pudo responder todas sus interrogantes.

Al llegar a la cafetería le ofreció algo de tomar, él respondió que le gustaría un café con leche. Fate sonrió.

-Una persona que gusta de reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas pero a la hora de tomar decisiones necesita de alguien pues eres muy indeciso. ¿Me equivoco?

-No necesito de un análisis sobre mi personalidad.

-Lo siento. –respondió sonriente.

-Tu disculpa no luce sincera si lo dices así.

-Pero es sincera.

Se dirigió detrás del mostrador a preparar el café del joven rubio, y volvió son dos tazas.

-Así que ¿qué más quieres saber sobre Nanoha-chan? –preguntó él mientras sorbía un trago de su café.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que te gusta?

Casi se escupía su bebida por tan inoportuna pregunta.

-Porque sé cuál sería su respuesta. –hizo una pausa y continuo. –Además me fui en el momento más difícil de su vida, no creo que reciba bien una confesión de mi parte.

-¿Momento difícil?

-Eso no me corresponde a mí contarlo. Dime ¿seguirás insistiendo?

-He estado observándola en estos días, le encanta ir a la librería, sus gustos aún no sé cuales son porque el día de antier veía un libro diferente al de ayer, no compró ninguno, sin embargo. Supongo que hoy al fin se decidió entre uno de esos. Yo seguiré tocando a su puerta, hasta que ella decida abrirla.

-Para empezar a eso se le llama acoso.

-Yo lo llamo "saber que hace la persona que te interesa sin que ésta lo sepa", además es la única forma en la que puedo estar pendiente de ella.

"_Ni siquiera la conoces y ya tienes interés en ella". _El joven rubio de verdes ojos, se encontró pensando. Aún seguía siendo una incógnita para él cómo es que ambas se habían conocido. Ha vivido en esa ciudad desde que nació, nunca antes había visto a Fate, el lugar no era exactamente grande para no haberse cruzado ni una sola vez, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente se tuvo que haber mudado cuando el se fue a estudiar al extranjero, hacían ya tres años de eso.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –preguntó finalmente.

-De la manera más extraordinaria que puedes conocer a alguien.

La conversación siguió durante un rato, dejaron de hablar sobre Nanoha, y continuaron con cosas triviales, tenían cosas en común, sin duda podría formarse una buena amistad entre ellos, y más ahora que Fate le había aclarado que no tenía un interés amoroso en la joven cobriza, no mentía al respecto, ella nunca ha tenido un "primer amor" ni ha sentido esas "mariposas en el estomago" por alguien, era una persona completamente ajena al territorio del amor, por lo que si estaba sintiendo algo por Nanoha o no, ella lo ignoraba.

Salieron juntos de la cafetería pero tomaron caminos diferentes, Yuuno tenía un compromiso previo al cual debía acudir, mientras que Fate nuevamente recorría el mismo camino que el de hace unas horas.

Y otra vez se encontraba frente a la puerta de Nanoha.

La tocó, una, dos, tres veces.

Nanoha observaba la puerta desde las escaleras, escuchaba el golpeteo de la mano de Fate.

Lo pensó más de dos veces, ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que la vio, y en ninguno de los días pasados Fate había dejado de intentar verla.

"_No te pido que aceptes dejarme entrar a tu mundo, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo".-_Nanoha recordó las palabras que Fate le había dicho el día que fueron a la playa.

Tal vez se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba, pero esas palabras habían sido honestas.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras, cuando llegó a la planta baja se acercó aún más lentamente a la puerta y se quedó ahí, de pie.

La joven rubia seguía dando golpes, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía haciendo eso, su mano estaba cansada y fría. Desistió, cuando estaba por dar media vuelta e irse a casa, una luz le hizo volverse.

Fate sonrió con alegría.

La puerta estaba abierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mittchan21:<strong> Tranquila, no se interpondrá mucho, quizá si te den ganas de golpearlo una que otra vez pero nada grave :B Hayate le da un aire fresco a las historias, así que tienes razón, no puede faltar xD

**Kihara:** Jhajha Psicópata. Pues ya ves, he alterado el orden natural de las cosas, espero que el mundo no entre en un caos y provoque la destrucción de el mismo xD Mantén la calma, aquí no usará artimañas sucias ni nada ;D

**Mashiro:** Pasaron tres días y no la extraño D: O tal vez sí pero no lo demuestra xD Una persona observadora que eres, sí, a Nanoha le gusta escribir historias, en especial infantiles, y creo que hice un spoiler pero bueno, nada que diga mucho.

Un saludo a todos, está semana salgo de vacaciones lo que significa... Esperen tengo que hacer servicio social ._. Pero bueno, ya no tendré tareas así que actualizaré más pronto.

Cuídense, los leeré la próxima vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ustedes, yo, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

_Tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic, la verdad no tengo excusa, el capítulo estaba escrito desde hace tiempo sólo se me fue la onda y blablablá, en fin, me disculpo con todos los que siguen la historia por haber tardado tanto, pero ya estoy de vuelta. ¡Aleluya! xD _

_Sin más, disfruten, o no xD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5: Vínculo. <em>**

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Fate, por fin había logrado su cometido, acercarse a Nanoha. No había día en el que no fuera a buscarla, la joven cobriza al principio seguía mostrando cierto desdén, pero se fue acostumbrando a tener a una enérgica y curiosa persona revoloteando a su alrededor.

A veces salían a pasear, otras sólo conversavan y algunas simplemente se hacían compañía la una a la otra.

Su relación, su muy peculiar y extraña relación, había mejorado notablemente, creando un buen vínculo entre ellas.

Cierto día, Fate hizo lo de siempre, ir a visitar a Nanoha a su casa, hasta cierto punto parecía una rutina, y tal vez lo era, sin embargo ellas no lo tomaban así, puesto que, aunque la cibriza de ojos lavanda no lo admitiera, gozaba de pasar su tiempo junto a la rubia de ojos color vino.

Ese día, Fate esperaba en la acera cuando Yuuno se acercó a ella.

-Veo que has logrado un avance. -comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, no tanto como me gustaría pero por algo se empieza.

Antes de que el joven rubio pudiera decir algo más, Nanoha salió de su casa y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven rubia.

-Claro, andando. -afirmó Fate. -Yuuno-kun si gustas puedes acompañarnos. -le invitó.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer, quizás en otra ocasión. -declinó la oferta cortesmente y siguió su camino.

-Tú y Yuuno-kun se llevan bien. -mencionó la cobriza de manera casual, con un dejo de ¿celos? en su tono de voz.

-Tenemos cosas en común, nada realmente importante.

La joven rubia y la damisela de cabellos cobrizos pasaron a la cafetería antes de ir a su destino principal.

-Bienvenidos. -dijo Chrono con un tono muy amable y servicial, pensando que se trataban de unis clientes. -Oh, pero si eres tú. -exclamó soezmente. -Hola, Nanoha-chan. -saludó a la compañera de Fate, volviendo a su tono amigable.

-Hola Chrono-san. -respondió ella.

-Ella es menor que tú. -comentó la inoportuna e imprudente Fate.

Él le lanzó una fulminante mirada.

-Iré a prepararte algo de café. -le dijo a Nanoha.

Cuando se lo entregó Nanoha esperaba un sabor dulce y exquisito como todos los anteriores que había provado, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Éste era por completo amargo.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestionó Fate de manera inocente.

-Nada, es sólo que sabe diferente.

-¿Sabes? No siempre el café tendrá un dulce sabor. A veces también será amargo, pero... -hizo una pausa, y puso un plato con una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa. -Si lo acompañas con un postre de fresa o chocolate, te sabrá mejor.

El significado de esas palabras era más profundo del que parecía. "La vida no siempre será buena, a veces tendrás días malos, pero todo lo malo tiene un lado bueno" algo así era el mensaje que buscaba transmitir. Por fortuna, Nanoha lo había entendido, le respondió con una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

Luego de un momento de silencio, la joven cobriza habló.

-Y... ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Iremos a visitar a mis padres, ¡ah! Y al zoologico.

-¡¿A tus padres?! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo ella y Chrono.

-Y al zoologico. ¿Te parece bien? -la rubia se percató del repentino nerviosismo de Nanoha. -Descuida, estoy segura que les agradarás.

-Fate... -murmuró Chrono en voz baja.

-Tomaré prestada tu camioneta. -le dijo a él.

-Está bien, maneja con cuidado.

Salieron de la cafetería y subieron a la camioneta.

-Antes deberíamos comprar flores y un pastel. -la cobriza la miró confundida. -Hoy es su aniversario.

Hicieron su primer parada a la florería más cercana y compraron un enorme y hermoso arreglo de tulipanes, las favoritas de su madre, Fate le había comentado a Nanoha.

En cuanto al pastel, fue uno simple, nada extravagante, pues su padre era fanático de lo convencional.

-Hay algo que debo pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la damisela de ojos lavanda.

-Antes de seguir... ¿puedo vendarte los ojos?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? -exclamó sorprendida ante la petición de la joven de ojos color vino.

-Es una sorpresa, confía en mí.

Fate encendió el motor de la camioneta y condujo hasta cierto lugar.

Se bajó y ayudo a Nanoha a hacer lo mismo, gracias a que le había vendado los ojos no podía ver absolutamente nada, ese era el plan, pero se dio cuenta de que hubieron ciertas difícultades.

La joven rubia la guiaba con su mano y su voz, caminaron durante unos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

-Listo, estamos aquí. -declaró. -Puedes quitarte la venda.

La cobriza siguió las palabras de Fate y se quitó la venda lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos para ver a qué se debía tanto misterio y para ver en qué lugar se encontraban... quedó pasmada.

Estaban en un cementerio.

-Mamá, papá, feliz aniversario. Hoy vengo a presentarles a una persona muy especial. -se giró hacia Nanoha y prosiguió. -Ella es Nanoha, es bastante linda ¿no creen? -mientras hablaba sonreía. -Ella y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, aunque al principio creo que yo no le agradaba mucho, he descubierto que es muy tierna e inocente y muy tranquila, exepto cuando se enoja... mejor ni menciono eso. -se estremeció y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

La joven cobriza miraba a Fate, petrificada, no lo podía creer, era algo tan difícil de asimilar. La persona junto a ella había perdido a sus padres y aun así mantenía esa dulce, calida y alegre sonrisa.

-Debe de ser algo impactante ¿no?. Lo siento por no haberte dicho antes yo... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Testarossa, Soy Nanoha Takamachi. -se inclinó mostrando respeto hacia la tumba de los padres de Fate. -Si ustedes estuvieran con vida estarían muy ogullosos de su hija, es una gran persona.

Fate sonreía nostalgica, no se había equivocado respecto a Nanoha, ella era sin duda inocentemente tierna y amable.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, hicieron limpieza, cambiaron las flores, y dejaron el pequeño pastel junto a la tumba.

-No me gusta mucho venir a estos lugares, así que no suelo venir muy seguido, sin embargo hoy es su aniversario de bodas y no quería faltar. Gracias por acompañarme y por permanecer a mi lado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, aprecio que me hayas dejado venir contigo.

-Ahora al zoologico.

Se despidieron del Sr y la Sra. Testarossa y se fueron.

Al llegar al zoologico, lo primero que hicieron fue visitar el habitat de los pingüinos.

-Hola señor pingüino. -saludaba muy enérgicamente Fate con amabas manos.

Dieron una vuelta a todo el lugar, no paraban de ir de un lado a otro. La rubia arrastrando a Nanoha, claro está, hasta que se detuvieron a descansar justo frente al habitat de los tigres.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en la escuela, fuimos de excursión a un zoologico. Yo estaba muy feliz porque esa era la primera vez que visitaba uno, vi un montón de animales, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho... Hasta que llegamos al habitat de los tigres. -tomó airé y lo soltó. -Ahí se supone que habría unos enormes tigres, pero en lugar de eso, sólo había un pequeño e indefenso tigre bebé. El cuidador nos explicó que no tenía padres debido a que fue rescatado y no sabían donde se podían encontrar los dichosos, tampoco es que los fueran a buscar... Entonces uno de mis compañeros de clase comenzó a gritar "¡miren, miren! ese tigre es como Tesatarossa, es huerfano" Yo sólo me quedé quieta y en silencio, incluso la maestra no supo qué decir, ella sólo me miró y me dijo "Fate-chan, vayamos a ver a los delfines"

Ante la anecdota de la joven rubia, Nanoha hacía gestos de asombración y pesades, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una persona tan contenta que emanaba confianza en sí misma tendría un pasado tan doloroso.

-No vinimos aquí a ver a los animales ¿cierto? Vinimos porque querías compartir eso conmigo.

-Me atrapaste. -sonrió. -A decir verdad, tampoco me gustan mucho los zoologicos, pero me di cuenta de algo. -dijo mirando a los ojos lavanda de Nanoha. -Desde que nos conocimos he estado tratando de saber cosas sobre ti, sin embargo no te he dicho nada de mí.

La noche llegó sin previo aviso, Fate fue a dejar a casa a Nanoha, antes de bajar de la camioneta la cobriza habló.

-Por abrirte conmigo, gracias... Yo... Creo que es hora de que haga lo mismo. -dijo con la voz quebrada.

El semblante de la joven rubia se tornó serio y prestó total atención a las palabras de la cobriza.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso fue todo, chan chan chan... XD Pues espero que les haya gustado. <em>

_Espero que estén bien y se cuiden y escriban historias y los que no, anímense a hacerlo. _

_No responderé reviews l u l, pero les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarlas, yo siempre las leo y algunos me hacen reír y otros me amenazan de muerte pero también se aprecian XD En fin, lo leeré la próxima. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí y blablablabla XD _

_Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. El capítulo es algo corto (más de lo normal) xD Pero es porque mañana actualizaré. Podría subirlo junto pero no quiero que se mezcle así que esperen. Sin más he aquí el dichoso capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6: Recuerdo.<em>**

Los cabellos cobrizos de Nanoha revoloteaban con sutileza gracias a la fría brisa que estaba soplando.

Toda ella temblaba, hasta sus labios lo hacían. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, el sólo recordar su pasado era algo que le dolía, nunca había intentado hablar de ello con nadie, porque no había nadie dispuesta a escucharla, a excepción de una persona, pero esa persona no contaba, pues era un psicólogo y ese era su trabajo.

Fate se percato del entado en que ésta se encontraba, inmersa en un estado inmóvil, y el silencio predomino durante algunos varios minutos, sólo el ulular que hacía el viento por entre los árboles que había cerca del lugar se escuchaba.

-Nanoha. -la fina y tenue voz de la joven de ojos color vino hizo que la cobriza despertará de su trance, mas sin embargo, antes de poder mover sus labios para abrir su boca y así emitir unas cuantas palabras, cálidas gotas descendían de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, como si hubiesen emprendido un viaje hasta el hombro de Fate, quien al ver la primera lágrima ser derramada, rodeó con sus brazos a Nanoha, sirviéndole el abrazo como si fuera un escudo, protegiéndola de aquel sufrimiento por el que la hermosa cobriza estaba pasando.

Fue difícil rechazar la gentileza de la joven rubia, Nanoha no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tacto, tampoco a que la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable, según ella. El sentir la cercanía de Fate, le hizo recordar cuántas veces deseó y necesitó que alguien hiciera eso, un sencillo gesto, que podía aliviar su pesar, aunque no podía negar que se sentía algo extrañada, pero por sobre todo, no le incomodaba, en los brazos de la joven rubia se sentía segura... a salvo.

-No tienes que hablar de ello ahora, Nanoha. -su voz sonaba tan apacible, tan reconfortante. -Tenemos tiempo, así que no tienes que contármelo en este momento. -La abrazó aún más fuerte, y lentamente se apartó de ella.

Con su dedo pulgar disipó la última lágrima que estaba en la mejilla de la cobriza y sonrió. -Aquí estoy, por ti... y para ti.

Algo en la damisela de ojos lavanda dio un vuelco, no podría decir exactamente qué, pero era un sentimiento que le daba temor.

Nunca antes había escuchado esas simples pero significativas palabras de alguien, y en cierto modo, le atemorizaba.

Al llegar a su casa, fue inmediatamente a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Memorias del ayer comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su cabeza, atormentándola.

Uno de los recuerdos era la última vez que fue a ese sitio, el cual detestaba, mas no se podía evitar, no quería hacer que su abuela se preocupara, a pesar de que se mantiene saludable ya es algo mayor, y no puede estar lidiando con preocupaciones o podría afectarle su salud.

-¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, vestía de manera formal y una bata blanca, en sus manos reposaba una libreta.

-¿Tenemos que hacer eso? -cuestionó la cobriza, quien se encontraba recostada en un sillón largo de piel color café.

-Sabes que debemos seguir el procedimiento al pie de la letra, por favor responde. -inquirió el sujeto mientras tomaba su pluma para comenzar a anotar. -¿Qué día es hoy? -volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

-Martes 2 de Diciembre. -dijo la joven cobriza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nanoha Takamachi. -contestó mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba tener que estar en ese lugar.

La habitación en la que ahora estaba, era blanca, fría y lúgubre, en una de las paredes titulos, certificados y reconocimientos se encontraban colgados. El silencio era en demasía inquietante, tanto que se podía escuchar a la perfección el tic tac del reloj.

La terapia iba a un ritmo lento, ¿cuántas veces más tenía que pasar por eso? Estaba cansada, quería irse a casa, la sesión en sí se le hacía una perdida de tiempo, han pasado exactamente tres meses desde que empezó a ir a terapias psicologicas, no servían de nada, las cosas no habían mejorado, nunca lo harían, nada volvería a ser lo que fue, lo sabía, por eso había decidido dejar de intentar seguir adelante, no le veía el caso. Si la entrometida de la joven rubia de ojos color vino no se hubiese interpuesto aquella noche no tendría que estar aquí, recostada, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ya había dicho en todas las sesiones anteriores, hablando sobre cosas que, probablemente, al salir de la habitación el psicológo olvidaba.

Tres en punto, finalmente la terapia había terminado.

Nada más al llegar a la pequeña sala de espera ya empezaron las ganas de llorar. Sin causa alguna, simplemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y por más que trataba de distraerse, estaban allí.

El psicológo le había hecho hablar sobre la causa de su depresión, lo cual ponía a la joven cobriza en un estado sensible.

Depresión, dejemos en claro el significado de esa palabra. La depresión se puede describir como el hecho de sentirse triste, melancólico, infeliz, abatido o derrumbado. La mayoría de nosotros se siente de esta manera una que otra vez durante períodos cortos. La depresión clínica es un trastorno del estado anímico en el cual los sentimientos de tristeza, pérdida, ira o frustración interfieren con la vida diaria durante un período de tiempo prolongado.

No soportaba seguir con esa rutina, lentamente, poco a poco estaba acabándola.

Estaba cansada, merodeo por varios lugares el resto de la tarde hasta que volvió a su casa por la noche.

Una vez habiéndose quitado el abrigo que traía puesto se dirigió hacía la cocina, en la mesa encontró una nota con la letra de su abuela que decía, "Te dejé comida en el microondas, sólo caliéntala y asegúrate de cenar antes de dormir, no quiero que te enfermes."

No era la primera vez que hacía eso, su abuela siempre la esperaba para cenar con ella, pero había días en los que el cansancio le ganaban y no le quedaba más remedio que ir a dormir.

Nanoha esbozo un melancólica sonrisa, no podía estar haciéndole eso a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, en lugar de ella cuidar de su abuela era al revés, tanto que sentía que se había convertido en una carga para ella.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su abuela, entró silenciosamente y depositó un beso en su frente, en un quedo murmullo dijo las palabras "lo siento, y gracias por todo". Volvió a la planta de abajo y salió de la casa, pero esta vez no pensaba volver.

Entonces sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos, recordaba haber llegado a un puente, recordaba haber escuchado una voz gritándole... Pero eso era todo, algo en el fondo le decía que había algo más, algo que debía haber olvidado por alguna razón. Después recordó el olor a café puro de aquella cafetería, y el semblante preocupado de Fate.

Esa persona que le había salvado de cometer una estupidez, y aún se seguía preguntando ¿por qué?.

Un día de estos se lo preguntaría, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue todo por ahora, ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Rain: Jhajha Me alegra haber causado un no sé qué en tu pech Me hace feliz que te guste la manera en la que escribo, trato de mejorar cada día. Y trataré de actualizar más seguido ^^_

_Bardiche:¡Oh mai gah! ¡¿Explotaste?! Jhajhajha okay no, lo sé un pasado triste, y deja tú todavía es aun más triste (más adelante sabrás por qué)_

_Rouzh: D: ¿Por qué quieres ahorcarme? Si lo haces no podré actualizar nunca más y tengo otra historia también en curso... No puedo dejar a mis seguidores sin saber el final D: xD_

_Fatelove: Nanoha aprenderá de ella, tenlo por seguro. Y pues ya he leído una de tus historias "Cuando no te esperaba" Muy buena por cierto, me dejas con la intriga así que actualiza. No te he dejado review D: Lo haré de ahora en adelante ( _ _ ) Tu disculparás :B _

_Mashiro: Jhajhajha Tsundere y stalke Me gusta el termino xD El muro sigue ahí pero pronto, con paciencia y dedicación Fate lo derrumbará. Kantai Collection... Haré mi tarea lo más pronto que pueda XD Te gustaría un fin AU (que es lo que suelo escribir) o algo relacionado con la trama del anime (? _

_Bella chan: Jhajhajha Ya, paciencia, lo voy a continuar... : )_

_Ahora que lo pienso, siguen sin saber el pasado de Nanoha... Muahahahaha X _

_Cuídense los leo mañana xD _


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben eso. Los creadores son otras personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo... En fin. _

_Saludos a todos._

_La verdad, no sé, el capítulo no me gusta del todo, así que pueden tomarlo como de "relleno". _

_Siento si es aburrido y un tanto vago pero bueno. Disfruten. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Interludio. <strong>_

Fate entró a su habitación, la cual estaba en total obscuridad, había sido un buen día, aunque hubiese preferido no ver a la damisela de ojos lavanda llorar. Pero eso en parte fue algo bueno, ella pudo brindarle consuelo y sentía que ahora eran más cercanas.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Nanoha? —escuchó una voz decir proviniendo de la esquina de su habitación, donde se encontraba el escritorio. Rápidamente encendió la luz y suspiro al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados. —¿Algún progreso? Aunque tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

La joven rubia volvió a suspirar.

—Me fue bastante bien, sólo que...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

—"Tenemos tiempo..." ¡Vaya mentira que has dicho! —exclamó la castaña.

—... —Fate o pudo rebatir contra eso, era cierto, tiempo es lo que menos tenía, pero no quería presionar a Nanoha. —Y bien... ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Pues precisamente vengo a recordarte que debemos partir en un par de días. —se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven rubia. —No lo habrás olvidado, ¿o sí? — enarcó la ceja e hizo enfansis en sus últimas palabras.

—Necesito más tiempo, Hayate.

La joven castaña se enderezó y miró en silencio el rostro serio y circunspecto de Fate.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. —dijo después de una larga pausa.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias. —no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente le darían pero lo que fuera estaba bien, no podía ponerse en condición de exigir nada.

—Y es mejor que vayas diciéndoselo.

—Ella no tiene porque saberlo. —contestó ipso facto.

—¡Oh bueno! Esa es tu decisión. —se aproximó a la puerta y antes de salir dijo con la voz más severa posible las siguientes palabras. —No puedes enamorarte de ella... No debes hacerlo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—No era necesario que lo dijeras.

—Ambas sabemos que sí. —suspiró y abrió la puerta. —Aunque bueno, si tú te enamoras o no, no es lo que me preocupa... El problema es si ella llega a enamorarse de ti.

—Eso jamás pasaría. —intervino Fate.

—Nunca se sabe. —se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a la joven rubia con pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Amor?... ¡Cómo si hubiera tiempo de pensar en eso!

Tras mucho pensar, lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era dormir, ya mañana decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

Al día siguiente despertó ya con sus ideas más claras, aunque no podía negar que algo de lo que había dicho Hayate le seguía molestando de alguna manera.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de la damisela de ojos lavanda, no tenía nada planeado para hoy, tal vez ir al cine a ver una película´.

—¡Nanoha! —gritó desde la acera.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, lo cual encontró raro, ya que siempre se tardaba en salir. Para su sorpresa no era la cobriza a quien había llamado, sino su abuela.

—Fate-chan, es muy temprano para que estés gritando a todo pulmón. —dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que pasara. —Nanoha-chan aún está dormida, si quieres puedes subir.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias abuela-san!

Siguiendo las indicaciones que la abuela Takamachi le había dado, subió por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la joven damisela.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que Nanoha seguía en el mundo de los sueños, se veía tan apacible que no quiso despertarla, en lugar de eso se puso de rodillas junto al borde de la cama y se dedicó a observarla.

Era hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su blanca y suave tez, sus pestañas cobrizas, las rubicundas mejillas, sus labios, toda ella parecía una pintura perfectamente hecha con sumo cuidado, detallando hasta la más mínima expresión facial de quién yacía plácidamente en sus aposentos. ¿Cómo podía esta hermosa damisela estar tan destruida por dentro? Fate acarició su mano con suavidad para evitar despertarla, las cicatrices en sus muñecas era algo que ya había notado con anterioridad pero jamás le había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Debió ser una herida profunda pues las cicatrices eran severas.

Nanoha comenzó a moverse y a abrir con lentitud sus ojos, al despertar lo que esperaba ver era el techo de su alcoba, o el reloj, o cualquier otra cosa menos a esos ojos color vino que la miraban intensamente.

—¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! —dijo con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Buenos días, bella dama. Es hora de levantarse!

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -preguntó incrédula, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Te veía dormir. —contestó honestamente. —Tu habitación me ha dejado impactada, es como una mini biblioteca privada.

—No deberías entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin el consentimiento de la persona, es de mala educación.

—Lo siento, tu abuela me dejo pasar, además no quería despertarte. —se subió a la cama junto a Nanoha y saltó un poco. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

—No importa qué, en realidad.

—¿Sabes por qué el cielo es azul? —preguntó de pronto, la cobriza no entendía a qué se debía esa cuestión, pues no estaban hablado nada relacionado con el cielo.

—¿Es alguna de tus metáforas?

—No, lo pregunté porque en una de las hojas de tu escritorio... —no pudo terminar de hablar pues Nanoha salió de un brincó de la cama en dirección al escritorio, revisó las hojas una a una y suspiró.

—No tenía idea de que te gustará escribir cuentos infantiles.

—Fantasía, más que nada, es una forma de eludir la cruda y terrible realidad. —declaró.

—La realidad no es tan mala, Nanoha. Además, en los cuentos siempre hay una moraleja la cual se puede emplear en la vida real. —se levantó y fue junto a la cobriza. —¿O qué clase de moraleja pretendes dejarle a los que lean tus historias? Algo así como, "queridos lectores, cuando no puedan con la realidad, huyan y escóndanse de ella"

—No es tanto así...

—Lo sé. Cada quien acepta la realidad a su modo, hasta ahora tú la has estado enfrentando sola, pero ya no más, pues yo estoy aquí. Te llevaré a conocer lugares hermosos. —tomó la mano de Nanoha y la aferró a la suya. —Sólo no sueltes mi mano, te mostraré el mundo, y lo que te estás perdiendo de él.

La damisela de cabellos cobrizos se quedó enmudecida, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo entero, veía su reflejo en la mirada de Fate, y podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por un instante deseo no dejar ir jamás la mano que la estaba sosteniendo.

—¡Oh! Eso me da una idea. —tomó la otra mano de la cobriza y las puso a la altura de su pecho. —¡Vayamos de excursión!

—Tú... No puedes estar quieta, ¿cierto?

—Tomaré eso como que estás de acuerdo.

Fate bajó a la sala a esperar que Nanoha se alistará para irse.

—¿Podemos dejar la excursión para otro día y hacer otra cosa hoy? —preguntó la cobriza, quien bajaba por las escaleras.

—Um, ¿por qué?

—No estoy muy de humor para andar de un lado a otro.

—Entiendo.

Con eso dicho, Fate siguió su "plan" original, ir al cine. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban. Ver una película juntas, no tendrían oportunidad de hablar durante dos o tres horas, pero por lo menos estarían juntas, y eso era suficiente para Fate.

Al llegar al cine, lo primero que hicieron fue observar la cartelera. Había dos películas de terror, tres románticas y otras tres animadas.

—Me gustaría ver esa. —dijo Nanoha señalando el cartel de una película animada.

Fate sonrió, sin duda Nahoha tenía un lado bastante infantil, el cual encontraba adorable.

Compró las entradas y se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería dentro del cine, compraron dos crepas dulces y se sentaron a comer mientras esperaban la hora de la función.

—Tu crepa se ve deliciosa, ¿me dejas probar? —preguntó Fate.

—Tú tienes la tuya.

—Pero quiero de la que tu tienes. —dijo haciendo pucheros. —Anda, anda, anda, anda. Si aceptas yo te daré de la mía.

—No aceptarás un no como respuesta ¿cierto?

Fate le mostró su amplia sonrisa y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Está bien. —dijo resignada.

—¡Ah! —abrió su boca esperando a que Nanoha la alimentara.

—Eso es demasiado.

—¡Aliméntame, Nanohaaaaa!

—Tú realmente...

Con el tenedor partió un pedazo de crepa y se la dio a la joven rubia en la boca.

—Deliciosa. —tomó de la suya y extendió su mano hacia Nanoha. —Ahora es tu turno de probar.

—Yo puedo sola.

—Di ¡ah!, no seas así.

La cobriza suspiró, y aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía Fate.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la sala pues la película iba a comenzar.

—No puedo creer que todavía compraras palomitas extra grandes. —decía la cobriza.

—No podemos entrar a ver una película sin palomitas, eso es pecado.

Como era una película animada, no sobraron escenas de risa, y Fate era un poco mala en disimular las suyas, en varias ocasiones Nanoha tuvo que pedirle que guardara silencio pues no la dejaba disfrutar de la función. Inclusive se cambio a dos asientos lejos de la rubia.

Al salir del cine caminaron juntas de regreso, pasaron por un parque frondoso, la joven rubia iba jugando y dando vueltas, Nanoha no creía lo que veía, parte de ella le daban ganas de salir corriendo pues no quería que la relacionaran con Fate, aunque otra parte se divertía.

—Te veré mañana.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Sólo hasta medio día.

—Ya veo, entonces, hasta mañana.

Se despidieron y en cuanto Fate se aseguro de que Nanoha estuviera dentro de su casa se dirigió a su siguiente compromiso.

—Siento la demora, Yuuno-kun.

—¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar? —dijo sentándose en la banca que estaba a unos metros de donde Fate se encontraba parada.

—La verdad es que hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Te escuchó.

—En poco tiempo me iré... —dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre. —Y necesito que cuides de Nanoha-chan por mí.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? —preguntó exaltado. —¿Piensas dejarla después de todo lo que le has hecho pasar?

—No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción. Sé que la amas y que te preocupas por ella, por eso necesito que cuides de ella.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—... ¿Eso es lo primero que vas a preguntar? —dijo burlonamente. —Se nota que no te agrado nada.

—No es eso. —admitió. —Nanoha-chan, de alguna forma se ha acostumbrado a ti, creo que será difícil para ella.

—Sobre eso... No le comentes nada de esto a ella.

—¡¿No piensas decírselo?!

—¡Ah! ¡No me grites! —exclamó. —Yo... No sé cómo hacerlo. —dijo melancólica.

—Pues es mejor que encuentres la forma... Ella jamás te perdonaría si te vas sin haberle dicho antes.

* * *

><p>Rouzh: Siento que está vez si tienes todo el derecho de ahorcarme XD<p>

MK: Trataré de alargarlos, no lo prometo pero si lo pensaré.

Fatelove: No haz actualizado e.e XD

En serio siento que no ha sido mi mejor escrito pero bueno.

Por cierto,¿a alguno de ustedes les gusta SCANDAL? Vendrán a México el 20 de Mayo, y adivinen quien estará allí, ¡YO! Jhajha Por si alguno va a ir, pues espero que lo disfruten lml

Cuídense y los leeré en unos días, tal vez mañana o tal vez no, ya mejor no diré fecha para no quedar mal.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Holalalas! Ladies and gentlemans... ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo no podía acceder a mi cuenta l u l, pero ya pude ¡Eah!_

_En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo porque la verdad está ves sí lo sentí, cada palabra escrita proviene de lo más profundo de mi corazón xD_

_Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: ¿Despedida?<strong>_

Se levantó, como cualquier otro día, desayunó, como cualquier otro día, hizo las mismas cosas que hubiese hecho como si fuese cualquier otro día, Fate llegó a buscarla, como cualquier otro día, su sonrisa era tan radiante, como cualquier otro día. Pero algo dentro de ella sabía que este día no sería como cualquier otro día.

—¿Nanoha? —la llamó la joven rubia sacándola de su ensimismamiento, siempre tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que, a veces no tenían ni la más nula importancia.

—Perdón, ¿me decías? —preguntó para que le repitiera lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Debes dejar de ignorarme tanto. —hizo un leve puchero y luego suspiró. —Te decía que hoy sí iremos de excursión y no acepto un no como respuesta, ni tampoco excusas vagas que ni siquiera tú te las crees.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó casi resignada, cuando Fate se ponía en ese plan de "no acepto un no como respuesta" sabía que por nada en el mundo cambiaría de parecer.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto, bueno, en realidad son varios lugares los que visitaremos hoy. Caminaremos mucho así que ponte zapatos y ropa cómoda con la que te puedas mover fácilmente.

Tras haberse cambiado, subieron a la camioneta de Chrono, está vez Fate había batallado más en que se la prestara, pues harían un viaje largo, de aproximadamente dos horas, y no es que Chrono no confiara en ella, sino que le preocupaba el hecho de que condujera por la noche. Pero tras mucha insistencia y varios intentos de persuasión lo logró.

—Si quieres descansar un poco antes de llegar, puedes hacerlo. —le indicó.

La joven rubia había puesto música para que el viaje no se le hiciera tan largo y también se puso a cantar.

_Antes de que tengas que parir_

_Aún hay cosas que... te quisiera decir_

_Hoy, una vez más reíamos_

_Y en mi pecho, algo comenzó a doler_

_Soplando la brisa de primavera está_

_"No quiero dejarte ir de mi lado"_

_Eso es justo lo que siento yo_

_Pero no puedo decirte algo así_

_"Hasta mañana", ese fue nuestro adiós_

_Caminando a través de los árboles aquí, los_

_Restos de mis sueños... recuerdo_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan en la brisa_

_Mientras se deslizan, por mi corazón_

_Enfrentare lo que siento_

_Aunque, el dolor golpee a mi corazón_

_Voy a averiguar qué es lo que hay más allá_

_De aquella puerta que está cerrada_

_Tú y yo somos totalmente opuestos_

_Pero me pregunto_

_¿Por qué me di cuenta tiempo antes?_

_Nuestras semejanzas han crecido_

_Pero la verdad es que nos hicimos uno_

_La noche en que tú lloraste, yo limpiaba tus lágrimas_

_Apoyamos tristes la cabeza_

_Conversamos de lo que haríamos ahora_

_Observando que tú ya no cambiarás_

_He decidido dejar atrás ese recuerdo_

_Lo siento, pero yo, seguiré_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan tambaleantes_

_Son un fiel reflejo, de mi corazón _

_Que se encuentra temblando_

_La brisa de primavera, realizó mis sueños_

_Recordando empiezo a caminar, vamos. . ._

_Alza tu cabeza, riamos otra vez_

_Nadie es más fuerte de lo que eres tú_

_No deberás de dudar_

_Aún si no estoy yo_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan en la brisa_

_Mientras se deslizan, por mi corazón_

_Enfrentaré lo que siento_

_Aunque, el dolor golpee a mi corazón_

_Voy a averiguar lo que hay más allá_

_La brisa de primavera, realizó mis sueños_

_Lo recordaré mientras empiezo a caminar_

_Hacia ese futuro que soñamos las dos._

—Aún no es primavera, sin embargo. —se escuchó la voz soñolienta de Nanoha.

Fate sonrió. —Te hacía dormida.

—Lo estaba… Hasta que te escuche cantar con tanto furor a todo pulmón. —dijo.

—¡Oh! Me disculpo, debo cantar realmente mal para haber causado que te despertases. —se excusó sinceramente.

—No es eso, de hecho… Tienes una linda voz.

Las mejillas de la joven rubia se tornaron en un hermoso color rosado ante el comentario incauto.

—G-gracias. —dijo tartamudeando.

Nanoha no pudo contener una risilla al ver lo linda que se veía Fate de aquél modo.

—Me gusta mucho tu risa, ojalá y me dejarás escucharla más seguido.

Ahora fue el turno Nanoha de ruborizarse.

—También ruborizada te vez linda, ¿sabes? Lo primero que pensé la primera vez que te vi fue: "Qué linda es".

—Es curioso que eso sea lo primero que pienses cuando ves a alguien a punto de suicidarse. —el comentario de la cobriza había estado un tanto fuera de lugar, sin embargo no pudo frenar sus palabras en cuanto lo pensó.

—Esa no fue la primera vez que te vi, Nanoha. —le confesó con una sonrisa. Como respuesta, obtuvo una enorme expresión de confusión y curiosidad por parte de la damisela de ojos lavanda. Fate entendió de inmediato que estaba esperando una clase de explicación y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Con la vista fija en la carretera comenzó a relatarle lo siguiente: —En varias ocasiones te veía pasar por la cafetería a través del enorme cristal que se encuentra en ésta, así que te conocía de vista antes de… bueno, de eso. La primera vez que te vi pasar caminabas tan apacible, leyendo un libro, cabizbaja, muy en tu mundo, levantaste tu cabeza, posiblemente para darte cuenta del lugar en el que estabas y miraste hacia la cafetería. Hiciste unos gestos muy graciosos, por un momento desee que entraras, así yo podría atenderte y entablar una casual conversación contigo, pero justo cuando parecía que ibas a hacer eso… seguiste tu camino.

Nanoha sólo se quedó en silencio, y Fate tampoco dijo nada hasta que estacionó la camioneta y le indicó a la cobriza que había llegado.

Ambas bajaron y emprendieron camino cuesta arriba hacia su primer destino.

Pasó una hora y seguían caminando, lo peor del caso el que era de subida, Nanoha estaba agotada, completa y absolutamente agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico, además su cuerpo era algo débil por los medicamentos que tomaba contra la depresión y el insomnio.

—¿Falta mucho? —volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta diferente de la joven rubia, pero siempre era la misma, "sólo un poco más", ¡vaya mentira!

—No, ya casi llegamos, sólo tenemos que dar vuelta aquí, toma mi mano, está algo resbaloso. —Nanoha obedeció lo que le dijo Fate.

Un minuto más tarde se encontraban en lo alto de una colina, desde la cual se podía apreciar y contemplar la belleza del paisaje. Las aves surcaban el inmenso y basto cielo azul con una increíble majestuosidad, blancas y suaves nubes como el algodón lo adornaban, y a través de ellas se veían los cálidos y dorados rayos del sol.

Una cordillera de montañas se puede divisar en el horizonte, y en sus cumbres se pueden apreciar los restos de las nevadas del invierno que parecen ser como espuma blanca. Los árboles, muchos de ellos, dominan el lugar. Cerca de allí se puede observar una pequeña laguna con agua pura y cristalina, de pronto se siente una brisa de aire fresco, que completa a la perfección ese pequeño paraíso. Lo que ambas sintieron en ese momento no fueron más que buenos sentimientos, calma, paz, tranquilidad y sosiego.

Los cabellos cobrizos de Nanoha se movían con sublime ímpetu, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y sus brazos extendidos, sintiendo la brisa fresca en su cara y en su cuerpo entero, estando a la orilla de aquella colina, casi sentía que podía volar.

Fate quedó embelesada con lo que veía, Nanoha era tan hermosa ante sus ojos, tanto que lograba opacar aquél bello paisaje en el que se encontraba. Nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera, estaba feliz de haberla llevado allí.

Se quedaron un prolongado periodo de tiempo en ese lugar, hasta que decidió que era mejor seguir o les caería la noche antes de ver los demás lugares que Fate planeaba visitar junto a Nanoha.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó una curiosa Nanoha, la verdad a ella le hubiese encantado quedarse allí y esperar a ver el atardecer.

—Vamos a ver más de cerca la laguna. ¿Te parece bien?

La damisela de ojos lavanda asintió.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar hasta aquella laguna que habían visto antes. De cerca era mucho más impresionante, ahora las montañas se veían más inmensas e impresionantes, estaba rodeada de hierba, helechos y una arboleda de abetos y pinos.

—Es hermosa. —exclamó Nanoha.

—No tanto como tú. —dijo Fate en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntaba, bien, cierto, Nanoha es hermosa, pero ¿por qué no paraba de admirarla?, ¿por qué todo se le hacía tan insignificante en comparación con ella?

—¿Fate-chan? —Nanoha la llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. —¡FATE! —gritó esta vez.

—¡Oh, disculpa! Me fui por un segundo.

—Fue más de un segundo. —repuso.

Fate se rió y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Bien, continuemos nuestro camino.

Caminaron por un arco formado por los frondosos arboles, en el fondo hay un lago de aguas tranquilas el cual esta siendo atravesado por un puente de madera, en el reflejo muestra lo verde de los arboles, y el azul del cielo.

Cruzaron ese puente y caminaron un poco más, antes de llegar al que sería su último destino por el día de hoy, la verdad es que había más lugares que visitar, pero el atardecer no tardaba en ponerse.

Frente a ellas estaba un enorme sauce llorón que calma el espíritu, debajo estaba una banca de madera fina, y el una de sus gruesas y fuertes ramas había un columpio suspendido. Era un lugar perfecto para descansar y no pensar, sólo estar ahí y disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía.

La joven rubia de inmediato se trepó en aquel columpio, y se movía en un rápido vaivén mientras que Nanoha optó por sentarse en la banca, así estuvieron un par de minutos.

—¿Quieres columpiarte? —le preguntó Fate a Nanoha.

—Se ve que lo estás disfrutando mucho, no quisiera interrumpirte.

—No digas tonterías. —se bajó de un brinco y tomó la mano de Nanoha, jalándola para que se levantara.

Nanoha se subió columpiándose suavemente.

—En cuanto tengas ganas de bajar descálzate, sentir el pasto en tus pies es maravilloso.

Y eso hizo, una vez descalza Fate comenzó a perseguirla, ambas jugaban, era como si sólo existieran ellas dos en el mundo.

En ningún otro día Fate había escuchado reír tanto a Nanoha, ni ver su dulce sonrisa, tan feliz.

Al llegar el atardecer se sentaron a contemplarlo, era precioso ver como lentamente el sol se escondía y como el cielo se teñía de esos majestuosos colores anaranjados, mezclados con amarillo, violeta y rosa. Parecía que el cielo estaba ardiendo.

—¿En qué piensas, Nanoha? —le preguntó al notar lo serio que estaba su semblante.

—Todo esto es tan maravilloso, como si mirarlo no fuera real… —empezó a decir, inhalo y exhalo profundo. —Es como si estuviéramos soñando.

—Nanoha. —la voz seria de Fate llamó la atención de la cobriza. —Esto no es un sueño, esto es tan real como lo somos tú y yo. —se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó.

Como había empezado a enfriar, la rubia se quitó su chaqueta y cuando se la iba a poner a la cobriza algo cayó de su bolsillo, Nanoha se agachó y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando la voz de Fate la detuvo.

—¡Nanoha!

La cobriza, exaltada, se apartó del pequeño objeto y se enderezó.

—Lo siento, yo lo recojo.

Fate se inclinó y tomó el objeto, era un pequeño reloj con forma triangular, amarillo, fabricado con materiales de ámbar.

—Está descompuesto. —dijo la cobriza al ver que las manecillas no se movían. —Tal vez sean las baterías.

—Este reloj no utiliza baterías… Las manecillas se volverán a mover cuando sea el tiempo indicado.

Nanoha se quedó extrañada con esa respuesta pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al lugar donde habían estacionado la camioneta, Fate detuvo a Nanoha un momento antes de subir.

—Hay algo que debo decirte… —tragó saliva, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su corazón latía fuertemente. —Yo… me iré pronto de aquí.

—¿Te irás de vacaciones? —era una tontería preguntar eso, sabía perfectamente a lo que Fate se refería cuando le dijo que pronto se iría pero algo en ella no quería aceptarlo.

—Lamentablemente… no es así.

El trayecto de regreso fue insoportable, el ambiente era tenso. ¿Cómo es que la atmosfera tan tranquila y agradable de hace unos momentos se había tornado en eso? El viaje en sí ya era largo, pero como estaban, se hizo más largo aún.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a cada de Nanoha, está se bajó inmediatamente sin darle Fate oportunidad de hablar.

La joven rubia la alcanzó en el pórtico de la casa.

—Nanoha…

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí... Adiós. —dijo la damisela de cobrizos cabellos, sus palabras no emitían ninguna clase de sentimiento, eso fue lo que más afectó a Fate. Que sus palabras eran frías y vacías.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó desconcertada, no esperaba que se echara a llorar y se refugiara en sus brazos, pero quería escuchar otras palabras provenir de su boca. —¿No puedes...? ¿No puedes por lo menos estar un poco decepcionada? _"Fue agradable estar contigo, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que compartimos, lo disfruté... Aún cuando me llevabas al borde de la desesperación y me arrastrabas de una lado a otro... Creo que habrá días en los que te extrañaré._ ¿No puedes decir eso aunque sea por cortesía? —su voz temblaba, pues seguía habiendo otras palabras que quería escuchar, "Quédate conmigo, no te vayas" eso era realmente lo que quería que Nanoha dijera, pero claro, no podía pedirle eso, y aparte de nada serviría, de todas formas debía marcharse, sin embargo, escuchar esas palabras con la melodiosa voz de la damisela de ojos lavanda, sin duda alguna la hubiese hecho muy feliz.

—Yo… Creo que en algunos días pensaré en ti y… Te extrañaré. —por un instante la joven rubia iba a curvear sus labios componiendo una sonrisa, pero antes de poder hacerlo las siguientes palabras de la cobriza la enmudecieron. —¿Contenta? ¿Hay algo más que quieras escuchar? —su corazón latía fuertemente, un nudo se debía haber formado en su garganta impidiéndole el habla. Apretó sus puños con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las lágrimas no empezaran a derramarse.

Nanoha se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Fate, y sin decir más, se entró a su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Suspiró profundamente. —De nuevo has vuelto a cerrarme la puerta… ¿Sabes? Yo sí te estañaré, Nanoha… —no pudo soportar más, subió a la camioneta y condujo hasta su casa.

El día pintaba para ser perfecto, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento era un recuerdo digno de permanecer en su memoria por toda la eternidad, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba que ese día no hubiese sido real sino un sueño? Un simple sueño del cual se despertaría pronto y seguirían las cosas como siempre. Se engañaba a sí misma, nada volvería a ser como antes. El dolor en su pecho se había hecho presente desde que la joven rubia la miró y le dijo aquellas palabras.

—Tú también me vas a dejar… —miró al cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas a través de su ventana y comenzó a cantar la canción que Fate había cantado en la camioneta.

_Antes de que tengas que parir_

_Aún hay cosas que... te quisiera decir_

_Hoy, una vez más reíamos_

_Y en mi pecho, algo comenzó a doler_

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, había sido una tonta al creer el Fate, es lo que pensaba, debía imaginarse que algo así sucedería, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado hermoso, demasiado… perfecto.

Ese día pudo haber sido un día cualquiera, pero no lo era, la damisela de ojos lavanda jamás se hubiera esperado una despedida después de todo lo que habían pasado.

—Eres una mentirosa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Está vez estuvo un poco más largo, el siguiente será más largo aún... tal vez. xD<em>

_Fatelove: La dejará con Yuuno porque... chan chan cha no puedo decirte o te haría tremendo spoiler xD (actualiza el siguiente cap de tu historia e.e) xD Me gustó el pasado, si viste mi review? Ayer no pude acceder a mi cuenta y por eso lo deje así normalit Estaré esperando esa actualización._

_Chizuro008: Jhajha De seguro te volví a dejar picada, o ¿me equivoco? XD _

_MK: Jhajhajha lul No se quedará con él... o sí (? XD muahaha_

_Mashiro: Jhajha todos quisiéramos una mini biblioteca, en lo personal, si así fuera no me sacarían de mi habitación nunca XD Sobre la tarea que me dejaste, aún no he visto el anime, pero en está semana me propondré verlo y espero que pronto pueda complacerte con una historia de esa pareja ^^ Esperala por favor._

_Rouzh: El siguiente capitulo mostrará aún más sobre Fate, probablemente lloren, yo lloré XD_

_Ivit: Creo que te sorprenderás al saber porque Fate se tiene que ir, no sé, así tiene que ser, es inevitable. Lo siento. _

_Bueno, creo que esas fueron todas las reviews. Les mando un saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes. _

_La historia no será muy larga, probablemente para el capítulo diez ya este finalizada, así que espero que hasta ahora la hayan disfrutado. _

_Los que siguen "Algo más que amistad" En unos días más actualizaré (Al fin) En realidad estaba esperando a que llegará el mes de Febrero XD_

_En fin, cuídense mucho, y les deseo lo mejor en la vida. _

_Li se despide, los leeré la próxima. _


End file.
